Wang Lin/Techniques
This page is a list of Techniques Wang Lin practiced on his cultivation path. They define his cultivation, so a great part of his personality and innate self. Specializations 'Main Path' *'Souls' - Billion Soul Flag, Soul-Devourer, Soul Refining Sect Techniques, Soul Refining Tribe. *'Restrictions' - Restriction Flag, Ancients Formations and Arrays, Divine Sense Eyes, Restriction Essence, 18 Plum Restriction. *'Reincarnation ' - Life and Death Domain, Underworld River, Karma Domain, Karma Whip, 18 Layers of Hell Reincarnation Realm, True and False (Real and Unreal) Domain, Absolute Beginning and Absolute End Domains. *'Body Tempering' -True Ancient God (Main Body). *'Slaughter '- Killing Intent, Ji Realm, Demonic Spells, Celestial Slaughter Art, Heart of Slaughter, Slaughter (Clone), Slaughter Essence. *'Lightning and Fire' - Ji Realm, Lightning Essence, Thunder Soul (Ancient thunder dragon origin soul), Thunder Origin Spell, Thunder Body , Fire Essence, Vermillion Bird Divine Emperor Spells. *'Celestial Emperors Spells' - Call the Wind, Summon the Rain, Magic Arsenal, Mountain Crumbles, Lands Collapse, Dark Moon, Clear Skies, Stop Spell, Falling Star, Body Formation. Domains Life and Death Domain Karma Domain True and False (Real and Unreal) Domain Essences (Source Origin) # Fire # Lightning # Life and Death # Karma (evolved from Life and Death Domain) # True and False ("real and unreal") # Slaughter # Restriction # Water # Earth # Metal # Wood # Absolute Beginning # Absolute End Dao Source - Reincarnation True Bodies * True Body of Fire + True Body of Water + True Body of Earth + True Body of Metal + True Body of Wood = Five Elements True Body (Representing Wang Lin's lifetime of cultivation) * Lightning True Body + Slaughter True Body + Restriction True Body + Absolute Beginning True Body + Absolute End True Body = Slaughter True Body'' ''(Representing Wang Lin's lifetime of murder) (All Black appearances) Slaughter True Body - He was given independence and sent back in time by Wang Lin to find a method in order to resurrect Li Muwan. After her resurrection, Slaughter cancelled his own intelligence and merged back with Wang Lin. Main Body Ancient God cultivating the body. End-'''27 Stars (Complete Gu Body = Gu Shen (Ancient God) + Gu Mo (Ancient Devil) + Gu Yao (Ancient Demonn) + Xian (Immortal Body). '''Avatar Human with a Mid Quality Celestial Body. Cultivating dao/qi. Fused with Main Body multiple times. Soul Wang Lin Soul contains the Soul-Devourer nature and a bit of the Ancient Thunder Dragon’s Soul. (Ancient Thunder Dragon was a pet of Greed but in the end, it was eaten by the soul-devourer form of Wang Lin) }} Divine Abilities Domains # Life and Death Domain # Karma Domain (Evolved from Life and Death Domain) # True and False Domain Restrictions Spells # Ancient Restrictions # Restriction Flags # 18 Plum Restriction # Annihilation Restriction # Nine Deaths Perish Formation All Seer and Planet Tian Yun's Spells # Nine Cycle Celestial Refining Tactic (Incomplete Low Quality Celestial Spell) # Celestial Slaughter Art (All Seer Spell) Situ Nan's 3 Spells (Incomplete Low Quality Celestial Spell) # Finger of Death -> 100 Fingers of Death # Demonic Finger # Underworld Finger Sword Divine Abilities # Heavenly Chop Celestial Spells # Thunder Origin Spell Celestial Emperor Qing Lin Spells # Stop Spell # Falling Star # Body Formation Celestial Emperor Bai Fan's 6 Spells # Call the Wind # Summon the Rain # Magic Arsenal # Mountain Crumbles # Lands Collapse # Dark Moon, Clear Skies Spells with a hint of the 3rd Step # Third Eye Spell # Unknown Palm Spell of Master Lufu (3rd Step Cultivator) Ancient God Spells # Ancient Restrictions # Restriction Flags # Spirit Transformation # Merit Spirit # Ancient God’s Weapon (Spear) Vermillion Bird Divine Abilities # Nine Mysterious Transformations # Rise Three Realm Flame Origin # Nine Mysterious Spell, Fire escape Could Sea Divine Abilities # War Spirit Print Self-Created Divine Abilities # 18 Layers of Hell Reincarnation Realm (Magic Arsenal) # Sundered Night (Dao of Beginning and End) # Flowing Time (Dao of Eternality) # One Step Tread the Heaven (Dao of Space) Techniques Basic # Attractive Force Technique # Disguising Technique # Memory Erasing Technique # Underworld Ascension Method #* It is the technique that can make one reach the Core Formation Realm the fastest #* Split into 3 stage: Ancestral Meridian, Dantian, and Qi Sea. Each with 3 levels, when the third level is reached a Cold Core is formed. When all three Cold Cores are formed one can fuse them together and have a high chance to reach the Core Formation Stage. #* Reaching complete grants him the Underworld Ascension Flame #* Wang Lin reaches major completion in this technique in Chapter 145 # Yin Energy Detection Technique # Ji Realm Spiritual Energy Refining (not the official name) # Ghost Summoning Technique # Divine Path # Earth Escape Technique # Refining Technique # Devouring Technique # Fireball Technique # Soul Vortex # Soul Searching # Soul Refining Sect Techniques # Star Rotation # Heavenly Devil Sound # Spatial Bending # Planet Soul Extraction Ancient God #Tacticts #Restriction Flags Category:Wang Lin